quboolhaifandomcom-20200214-history
December 7, 2012
Scene 1: Location: Asad’s residence Asad angrily tells dilshad that he’s happy that zoya is gone as she was trouble from day one. But she says that whatever be the case, she is after all an alone girl is an unknown city and their guest. He says is she was their guest then she should have behaved like one and followed the rules of the house. Also she left the house without even bothering to inform anyone. and that they shouldnt expect that he would go looking for her and leaves for his room. Dilshad and nazma are trying zoya’s no but its coming switched off and are worrioed where would she be at this time of the hour. Meanwhile asad trying to work on his laptop, is unable to when dilshad’s words keep striking him. He also sees the phone that zoya had repaired. He resignedly goes out. They talk among themselves about zoya’s whereabouts and come to the conclusion that she would be at the nearest station other than bhopal since bhopal express had already left from bhopal. Scene 2: Location: Misroad Railway station Zoya arrives at the station in a taxi. But she thinks that she’s foolish to leave bhopal and go to new york just because asad said some harsh words to her. She is determined that she would not leave from here until she finds about her father,for which she came. Meanwhile some hooligans see that she’s alone and try to tease her. She slaps one of them and is slapped by him too. Asad arrives at the scene and asks if she’s ok. She replies that she definitely doesnt look ok. He gives a hand to help her get up but she refuses and gets on her own. The goons get into a fight with asad. They both fight together against them. Zoya is surprised to see asad helping her. He finally beats all of them to pulp. Scene 3: Location: Asad’s residence while dilshad is reprimanding zoya for being so childish and not even informing them before going, she replies that she single handedly dealth with all the guys much to dilshad’s and nazma’s bewilderment, oblivious to the fact that asad is right bhind her listening to all this. when dilshad calls out to him. zoya is tensed that her gig is up, but asad says that he arrived after the fight was over thereby saving her face in front of dilshad. Scene 4: Location: Ayan’s residence Ayan is the MC as well as the self proclaimed DJ of the evening, that is nikhat’s MEHFIL-E-SAUGAT. Everybody is happy,razia too takes permission from mamujaan for letting the kids loose for this one day and let them have some fun. Soon haseena too arrives, ayan plays a villainous tune on her arrival, and is reprimanded by razia for that, but haseena says that such fun and amusement is okay at functions like this. soon the day progresses, and haseena is brought to inspect the things bought. She says that first nikhat’s NAZAR UTARAI ritual is to be done, but says not with KALA TIKa taunting at her complexion. Razia asks her how does she want the ritual to be performed. She gives a list of the things that she would need. When shirin sends nuzrat with the driver to get them, haseena tells ayan, much to his displeasure to go get them as its important for the ritual. On being told by rashid he unwillingly goes. He goes outside, but remembering humaira’s words, doesnt take out the new bike. But seeing the old one punctured, he has no option but to drive the new one. Seeing him leave, haseena’s relative thinks that its time to tell her that ayan has left on his new bike. Inside, while ayan is gone to get things, haseena asks rashid whether the car that they demanded for Imran has arrived, making rashid unable to answer and uncomfortable. Scene 5: Location: On the road and asad’s residence Ayan calls up asad to ask about the shop where he would get the things that haseena demands. Asad is happy to know that nikhat’s marriage rituals have started. He tells him the address of the shop. in the meantime, a traffic police jeep arrives asking him about the papers of the bike while he’s still on a call with asad. Ayan answers that they already took his bike papers the other day. Scene 6: Location: Ayan’s residence while haseena is pretending to be impatient that ayan has not arrived yet with the things and that they are getting late, she is coaxed by her son Imran to be a little more patient and wait for some time. Scene 7: Location: On the road and asad’s residence Asad, who is still on the phone, is wondering why is the traffic police harassing ayan time and again for the bike. Meanwhile, the police takes ayan to the jeep. Unwilling to take their nonsense, he engages into a scuffle with the constables, and is slapped by Feroz. The screen freezes on ayan’s surprised face. Precap: Feroz accuses ayan of having stolen the bike. He says that he hasnt stolen it from asad when in fact he’s asad’s…. and is about to say brother but checks himself in time while feroz waits for him to spill it out.